


That's life

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordshalt, disaster and height.





	That's life

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m late again! I’m having a hard time with the writing again, but I’ve done the drabbles I’m behind with and I will be posting them today. This is for sterekdrabbles‘ words from August 6, halt, disaster and height. Not sure what happened, but have some Derek feels.
> 
> (Also, ao3 claims this is 101 words, despite 2 other counters saying it's 100, and I did a manual count too and got 100 there as well. I think it's because of the "every _thing_ " towards the end, with the coding in the middle of the word, but I'm not sure. I tried to change it but then ao3 stopped giving me a word count altogether, so *shrugs* I'm posting as it is though.)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176989395877).)

Despite them being the same height Stiles found himself leaning down as he tried to look at Derek. He was hunched over, curled in on himself, and when Stiles carefully cupped his jaw he flinched.

“It’s not your fault, Derek, you know that, right?”

Derek shook his head. “I can’t-, everything-, it always ends in disaster,” he said haltingly, and Stiles heart broke for him as he pulled him into a hug.

“That’s not true,” he promised, “look at us, look at how happy you make me. You can’t save everyone or every _thing_ , but that’s not your failing, that’s life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
